


The Garage

by CatsOnMars



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, possibly/probably homoerotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsOnMars/pseuds/CatsOnMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They live by the words "bros before hoes"...most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garage

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the prompt "Remember when..."

Jake's garage had always been their hangout. There were probably still some Maxims and Playboys hidden somewhere and the walls had old scribbles in Sharpie all over them, the whole interior a preservation of memories.

The time in 6th grade they spent here playing cards and betting pocket change. Once after doing this all night Embry and Quil slept over, all three of them packed together as one entanglement of bodies on Jacob's bed.

The time Quil was pissed because Embry had asked his crush to a dance in violation of some sacred code, so while they were arguing over something completely unrelated he grabbed a lighter from the shelf and set Embry's homework on fire. Weeks later the girl was forgotten.

Then there was the time they both came over and found Jacob in here with a girl. And a while later Embry stopped coming over. Then soon Jacob was also always with Sam. Once then Quil came and sat in here by himself just because he was lonely, even though it seemed clear this was becoming Jacob and Bella's place instead of theirs.

But now the girl was gone again, and they still had each other, and the garage was still here.


End file.
